


A Little Comfort

by Tangerine



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Food, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine
Summary: Gambit decides a little comfort food is exactly what Rogue needs.





	A Little Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



> This takes place shortly after episode 59 "Love in Vain" aka the one where Cody shows up.

Remy spent the better part of the morning in the kitchen, cooking. He got up with the sun and saw several X-Men through their breakfasts. Rogue wasn't one of them. Just as well, he decided, rolling out the dough, covered in flour to his elbows. It would ruin the surprise if Rogue knew he was coming. 

The others left him alone, which he appreciated, as he worked single-mindedly at the counter. Most of the meal was pretty basic – ham and cheese sandwiches on a sourdough bread he'd proofed overnight, lemonade he'd squeezed by hand, a salad he'd filled with all the fruits Rogue – but the dessert… 

The dessert was an old family recipe, a comfort in a world that was often chaotic and cold. Leaving them till last, he fried the beignets with care, mindful to keep them exactly where they should be without going over or, just as bad, plucking them out of the oil short. With the sugar, he was generous.

His picnic basket packed, he hoisted it off the counter and set out to find Rogue, wherever she might be. It didn't take long. He found her up on the roof, sitting with her knees drawn up and her arms hugged tightly over them. The light breeze ruffled her hair as the sun shone in the bright blue sky. 

It was a perfect day, in his opinion. Rogue would probably take some convincing before she agreed. 

"Ah, there you are, chère," he said, feet moving lightly over the shingles. Would just make matters worse if he lost his footing, though it might be good for a laugh or two. "Thought we had a date?" 

"Are you still on about that, Gambit? After everything that just happened?"

"Best time for it, far as I can tell," he drawled, loose and easy, approaching her like he would an injured bird. She looked up at him, dragging a finger across her forehead to clear the hair from her eyes, but she didn't chase him clear off the mansion roof, so he sat down beside her. "You doing okay, chère?"

Rogue scowled. "What you do you think?"

"I think you had a rough go of things and need a little taking care of. Gambit is happy to oblige."

"I don't need taking care of. I need to… I don't know." Dragging a hand through her hair, it tumbled over her shoulders like waves. She shook her head. "Scream or cry. Or maybe I reckon I just need to punch something, but that doesn't look like it's happening. Where's a Sentinel when you need one?"

"Then you should do that," he told her. "No point in keeping it in. The Danger Room is free."

"I feel like if I start I might never stop. 'Sides... punching a hologram just isn't as satisfying."

"Ah, true enough," he said, smiling. He put a careful hand on her back, hovering for a moment before putting it down, giving her enough warning to shrug away if she wanted. But she sat there, his palm between her shoulder blades, and accepted the comfort he offered. "Everything gonna be okay, chère."

"That's easy for you to say," she replied, the skin between her brows wrinkling. "You didn't almost elope with a dang lizard just 'cause he was nice to you. I'm such a fool. One kiss and I was ready to leave everything behind. Including you," she added, gaze shifting towards him, mindful of his reaction. 

Remy exhaled sharply. It wasn't that it hadn't occurred to him, how quickly she'd jumped into Cody's arms, but it was more that he couldn't find it in himself to blame her. He felt it, the same as she did, the yearning they had for each other, hot as a flame. "Sometimes a person needs a happy ending," he said. 

She hid her surprise with a frown. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You know why, chère. I want that happy ending, with you, if you'd just give me a chance."

" _Remy_..."

"Non, non, hear me out, chère." He moved his hand to the back of her neck, pressing his two gloved fingers against her skin. "The way things are now ain't the way they always will be, but even if Gambit is wrong 'bout that... it ain't so bad, _n'est-ce pas_? You got your friends... and me. You got me for sure." 

His words came out sweet as honey, and a lovely blushed moved over her skin, petal soft. She glanced over at him again and sighed. "Remy, I might never be able to kiss you. Is that really what you want?"

"More than one way to kiss," he told her, leaning in and blowing softly over her throat. 

Rogue, to his delight, laughed. 

"Now that more like it," Remy said. Despite the heat, goosebumps rose over her skin like raindrops, and he found his eyes fixed on them, mesmerized. "Ah, but you're beautiful when you smile, chère."

Rogue tsked at him. "You're incorrigible, you know that? My mama warned me about men like you."

Remy smiled, sly and teasing. "Gambit just knows exactly what you need. Can't fault him for that."

"Oh, yeah?" Rogue said, making a face, the colour still sitting high on her cheeks like apples. "And what's that exactly?" 

"Gambit thinks you be needing some comfort food. I made a whole picnic but fried up something special, too. An old LeBeau family recipe. It'd hurt my feelings if you didn't at least give them a try." 

They'd had a moment, after everything, when she'd turned into his arms, leaning into him. But in the days that followed, she had pulled away, gone into her head and hid there. He was grateful his coaxing had finally lured her out. There was still time to put in, but Remy was willing to work at it if she was. 

"Is that what had the kitchen smelling so good this morning? I could practically taste it from here."

"Gambit made sure to keep the window open," he assured her with a grin, opening the basket. Rogue leaned closer, interested. "I made a mountain of beignets, chère. I had to listen to both _petite_ and _la bête_ begging for a taste, crying for them, but they are all for you. _Just_ for you." 

"Can we eat them first?" she asked then smiled sweetly. "I'm willing to share."

"Sure thing, chère," he said. "We can do anything we want."


End file.
